1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a both-side copying machine, and more particularly to a copying machine in which two slit exposure systems and sheet conveying means are provided and which is provided with a sheet-like original exposure device for conveying sheet originals so that one side of an original having information on the front and back sides thereof (hereinafter referred to as both-side original) is exposed to light in one exposure system while the other side of the both-side original is exposed to light in the other exposure system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of so-called both-side copying machines which can copy original images on both sides of a copy sheet (hereinafter referred to as both-side copying) have heretofore been proposed as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,615 and some of them have been put into practice. However, any of these has not been sufficiently satisfactory in regard to the device for conveying both-sided originals so that the images on the both sides of a both-sided original are automatically opposed to an original illuminating station for exposure and in reality, the users of the copying machines have taken the trouble to manually change the surface to be illuminated each time. Accordingly, the both-side copying can be effected entirely automatically with respect to copy sheets, whereas the manual work of changing the surface to be illuminated from the front surface to the back surface (or from the back surface to the front surface) has been involved with respect to the sheet originals, and there is a problem that the users cannot carry out the copying operation entirely automatically. In this sense, technical advances in this field have been desired.